


Tell me that you want me.

by zianourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancer!Louis, M/M, dancer!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zianourry/pseuds/zianourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s his seventeenth birthday party and his friends got him a fake ID and made sure he could get into the club in their city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me that you want me.

It’s his seventeenth birthday party and his friends got him a fake ID and made sure he could get into the club in their city.

He’s nervous, excited, terrified and ecstatic all at the same time, his heart misses a beat when they enter the building. There are bright lights and his body thrums in sync with the heavy bass that goes through the room. They hit the bar and after the first drink he enters the crowd, those who are watching pretty girls in short dresses. He shakes his head, women, these aren't girls anymore but grown women.   
He’s a seventeen year old boy with chocolate brown curls and wide green eyes, it was his first time in a club.

He’s eighteen and this is the first time he can enter a club with his own ID, there are still the same girls (women), the same lights and the same drinks. This time he doesn't enter the crowd or stares at the dancers. His elbow is resting on the bar and his head is a heavy weight on his hand, his friends are grinding up against some girls on the dance floor. The blue colored drink makes his head fuzzy in a comfortable way and for once he thinks it doesn't matter anymore. Maybe he should care less.  
He’s an eighteen year old boy and a bit lost.

They had a night with male strippers every week, he knew because he’d stared at the posters behind the bar every time he was there. He’d never dared to go, he’s done with fighting.  
The lights are still bright and there’s still a heavy bass that goes through the room. This time he doesn't cling to his drink at the bar, but he enters the crowd like he did when he was seventeen and he stares at the dancers with wonder. There is a man with a slightly darker skin and smoldering eyes on stage, his cheekbones sharp with every flickering light, everyone stares at him. (But the man with the blue eyes and thick thighs and a sinful mouth catches his eyes and once he’s seen him he can’t stop thinking).  
He’s eighteen years old when he comes out to his friends and family, those who mattered congratulated him. He ends up returning to the club every two weeks.

It’s the first time the man with the blue eyes steps off the stage, he immediately walks towards him and the dancer introduces himself as Louis. He ends up taking him home. (he only asks for his name once they entered the bedroom, he introduces himself as Harry).

He’s nineteen years old and he’s standing on the stage dancing with a blue eyed man on his right side and a man with smoldering eyes on his left. He leaves with his hand entwined with the hand of someone who seemed to be a one night stand at first. He’d told him he loved him two nights ago. It seems like it’ll be like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it's summer and I typed this on my phone ;).


End file.
